Phone Calls
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Getting phone calls during class is awkward, especially when you have a bunch of students listening in. What happens when Hiroki keeps getting calls during class?
1. Caller ID: Akihiko

Phone Call

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of other peoples.

Summary: Getting phone calls during class is awkward, especially when you have a bunch of students listening in. What happens when Hiroki keeps getting calls during class?

Dammit! This is what I made 'Boredom' for! I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself when I made this. Ever notice how awkward it is when a teacher gets a phone call during class while they're trying to teach? Yea, so have I and that's how this fic was born! By watching my teacher suffer because he kept getting phone calls (it didn't matter because it was geometry and I wasn't paying attention anyway). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Hiroki grit his teeth in irritation as he continued writing on the board. It was the first class of the day and already he was frustrated with the stupidity of his students, not to mention annoyed that most of them talked during the class, plus the Sumi-brat that kept falling asleep in the back. Did they think he was stupid? That he didn't see them blatantly talking during his lecture? It was no wonder most of the idiots were failing the course.

The brunette felt his blood boil as a loud snore was heard from the back. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at the two dumbasses sitting in the back. That Takahashi kid was frantically trying to wake the other brat up, but as soon as he saw Hiroki glaring at him he paled. Grabbing a book, Hiroki expertly flung it and hit Sumi dead-on on the head waking the poor bastard up. Sumi groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head where the book had hit him.

"Don't sleep in my class!" Hiroki snapped before turning back to the board.

"Misaki, why didn't you wake me up?" Sumi whispered.

"I-I tried but-" Misaki was immediately cut off as a book came flying towards him. "Ow…" He wheezed leaning over the desk.

"And no talking either! If either of you falls asleep or talks again I'm gonna-"

_RING! RING! RING!_

Hiroki's eyebrow ticked as he looked over at the offending object that was currently ringing. Grunting in annoyance, he stalked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He huffed.

"_Hiroki, I need a favor_." A familiar voice replied.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing calling me, Bakahiko? I'm at work!" Hiroki snapped.

"_Yea, I know that's why I need you to do something for me._" Akihiko said.

"Not now, I'll do it after class okay so-"

"_I need you to excuse Takahashi Misaki from class._" Akihiko said, cutting him off.

"Takahashi…?" Hiroki glanced over to Misaki who immediately stiffened, before turning back around. "Why do you need him?" He asked quietly.

"_Because I want him home, he spends way too much time at the university and he mentioned he had your class so I decided to call you to see if you could get him out._" Akihiko replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "_Plus, I blew up the microwave._" He added as an afterthought.

'_Wait… Takahashi… Takahashi… TAKAHIRO!' _Hiroki's mouth dropped as he realized what was going on. "You freakin' bastard! You're a sick, sick man you know that!" Realizing that the students were listening in on his conversation he tried quieting down. "What is wrong with you? Dating his little brother?" He hissed into the phone.

"_I'll explain that later, but for right now just send him home_." Akihiko said.

"Why the hell do you need him home?" Hiroki demanded.

"_I'm hungry._"

Hiroki hit himself on the head. Of course it was something as stupid as that. "Is that all?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_I cut my hand with some glass because the glass broke and I think the microwaves' on fire._"

"Then go to the hospital and put the fire out!"

"_I want Misaki to fix it._"

"Whatever."

"_Thanks Hiroki._" With that Akihiko hung up.

Hiroki sighed as he placed the phone down. He turned around and looked at Misaki. "Takahashi go home."

"Eh? Why?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Something about a microwave blowing up and glass breaking." Hiroki replied.

"AHH!" Misaki stood up and gathered his stuff into his bag, before bolting towards the door, muttering to himself about 'stupid rabbits who don't know not to put foil in a microwave' and 'I told him to use the heat resistant cups'.

* * *

Well, how did you like the first chapter? Good, bad? Tell me!


	2. Caller ID: Aikawa

Phone Calls

Wow, I wasn't expecting such a response for this fic, so thank you. Anyways, I'm sorry to disappoint the few of you who thought Nowaki was calling and that it would've been something perverted; don't worry though, Nowaki is coming up soon ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical day at Mitsuhashi. The students were still acting like brain-dead morons who thought it was more vital to text on their cell phones than listen to his lectures and Miyagi and the cabbage freak were having annoying relationship problems as usual. Hiroki wasn't surprised when Takahashi didn't come to class the next day after Akihiko's phone call; in fact Hiroki hadn't seen or heard of either of them for over a week now. Not that Hiroki minded, both of them annoyed the hell out of him, but he was slightly worried for Takahashi. Even if he didn't like the brat, Takahashi was his student and the boy was slowly, but surely, falling behind.

As Hiroki continued on with his lecture, occasionally having to throw things at students who weren't paying attention, he was glad to see that the day had passed away with hardly any interruption. After this class, he would be able to go home and enjoy a nice quiet evening.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Perhaps he had spoken too soon. His eyebrow ticked as he glared at the object, he honestly considered ignoring the call, but decided against it. Walking over, he picked the phone up and answered, "Hel—"

"_WHERE'S USAMI-SENSEI?" _

Hiroki pulled the offending object away from him as the estranged woman yelled loud enough to permanently render him deaf. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

"_WHERE'S THAT DAMN AUTHOR WHO DARED TO RUN OFF WHEN HIS MANUSCRIPT WAS DUE?" _The woman yelled angrily into the phone.

Of course it had something to do with Akihiko; whenever did it _not _have something to do with him?

What was her name again? Oh yes… "Aikawa-san, I haven't heard from Akihiko in a week. I have no idea where he is." Hiroki replied exasperatedly.

"_Ugh. I usually leave stuff like this to Misaki-kun, but I guess you'll have to do._" Aikawa said, talking more to herself than to Hiroki. "_Okay, I'm leaving this up to you to find Usami-sensei and get him to turn in his manuscript!_"

"What?" He yelled, causing most of his students to flinch.

"_FIND HIM! CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE AND THAN YOUR TALL SEME WON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO PLAY WITH ANYMORE!_" She threatened.

Hiroki's checks reddened to the shade of tomatoes in embarrassment. "O-okay, I'll find him…"

"_Good_," Aikawa said cheerfully. "_Ja, Hiroki-san_." With that she hung up.

Hanging up the phone, he slowly turned back to his class. "CLASS DISMISSED!" He yelled. Not even ten seconds later, all of the students were out of the classroom. He had to find Akihiko and fast. Now he understood why Akihiko was always complaining about his editor, she was freakin' crazy!

* * *

No one should mess with a crazed yaoi fangirl like Aikawa when they're trying to get their BL! Aikawa is my hero XD If Aikawa is your hero too, please review!


	3. Caller ID: Miyagi

Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica doesn't belong to me!

I'm not sure why I do anything anymore… Enjoy~!

* * *

Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose as the brats started working quietly on their project. Everyone seemed to be against him this week, what had he ever done to deserve this? Turning around, he picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board, explaining the students' next task. Luckily, Akihiko had reappeared before his crazy editor's threats on Hiroki could be committed. Takahashi had come back as well, asking for homework which he had missed while gone and was back to sitting in the back of the room with the Sumi brat.

At least the hard part was over, it couldn't possibly get any worse could it?

_RING! RING! RING!_

Dammit all to hell! Why? _Why _had he said such a thing? Of course it could only get worse from there! Maybe if he just ignored it, whoever was calling would just go away and get it through their thick head that he didn't want to talk to them.

"Erm, Kamijou-sensei? Aren't you going to answer your phone?" One of the brats in the front asked somewhat nervously.

"No!" Hiroki snapped. That immediately shut him up and the student hastily went back to work.

Soon enough, the phone stopped ringing and Hiroki sighed in relief. Unfortunately, it wasn't three seconds later that his cell phone went off instead. Hiroki's eyebrow ticked in irritation as the annoying ringtone Nowaki had chosen for him blared loudly in the otherwise quiet classroom. The stupid cell phone vibrated in his back pocket and Hiroki had no choice but to dig it out and answer it.

"What do you want?" Hiroki growled into the phone.

"Ah, Kamijou~!" Miyagi's voice rang through.

"You! Why the hell are you calling? I'm in class, idiot!" Hiroki snarled.

"I need your help. I seemed to have made Shinobu-chin a bit… _upset. _I'm not sure what I should do to make it up to him. You had the same problems right? With tall guy being younger than you…"

"Do _not _put me in the same league as you, you creepy pedophile!"

"—and I'm sure he must feel insecure sometimes and get upset right? You know with his whole trying to catch up with you and stuff." Miyagi continued on as if he hadn't heard Hiroki's comment.

"Our situations are completely different!" Hiroki snapped. "And how in the hell is you and that cabbage freak's marital problems, suddenly mine?"

"C'mon please? I'm begging here, surely you can provide some advice for me?"

Hiroki sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll figure out something later. Now stop calling me during class!" With that he hung up the phone and threw it into one of the drawers of his desk. Looking at his students, his eyes widened when he realized they were listening raptly to his conversation with Miyagi. "What the hell are you looking at, brats? Get back to work!"

They quickly got back to their projects and kept quiet.

Dammit, he needed a vacation.

* * *

Phew, I'm glad I got this down; I've been thinking about Miyagi's call for a while now but I couldn't write it out. Now that I have, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review!


	4. Caller ID: Nowaki

Phone Calls

Hi~ okay, you don't have to tell me, I know, I should update sooner. But, I have a reason! Real life is a pain in the ass and I usually have enough on my mind without trying to think of fanfiction all the time -_-;; summer is finally here though and I got through my junior year relatively unscathed… so yea. Anyways, if you're one of the people who read all my other stories as well, I want to inform you that a majority of my stories are going under serious revision and yea, go to my profile and if you have any questions PM me. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter~!

* * *

Hiroki glared at the offending object with discontent, as if he believed the ringing cell phone would jump up and bite him. His students watched the exchange warily, worried that the demon professor would have another violent outburst today. They had learned by now not to say one damn word, not even a tiny whisper, when Kamijou-sensei's phone started going off.

The professor gave in to the phone's demands to be answered as whoever was at the other end called for the fourth time in a row. Flipping the phone open, he snarled "Whaddya want?" into the receiver.

"Hiro-san…"

The sound of the husky voice from the other end of the line soon dissipated any of Hiroki's previous irritation from before, and instead he felt his heart-rate speed up.

"Nowaki, what are you—"

Hiroki stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his students were watching him intently.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

A collective gulp sounded throughout the classroom and the college students were immediately working on their papers again. Still glaring at his students, he started to whisper into his phone. "Aren't you supposed to be working? Why are you calling me during class?" He demanded in a hiss.

"It's my day off today and… I missed you, Hiro-san." Nowaki replied quietly.

Hiroki's cheeks tinted pink.

"W-well, we'll see each other tonight, so I really have to—AH!" A panicked gasp escaped his lips as he felt someone's hands gripping his hips from under the desk.

"But, I don't want to wait until tonight. I want Hiro-san right now."

"Nowaki! How did you—when did you—" He bit back a moan as skillful hands fondled his clothed groin before his trousers were undone and his flaccid cock was pulled from its confines. A tentative lick brought him to start hardening and he nearly groaned as the head was sucked into Nowaki's warm, wet mouth. At the other end of the line, Hiroki was met with vulgar sounding squelches and soft, little moans emanating from the back of his lover's throat.

Hiroki bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep the moans from spilling from his mouth as Nowaki's talented mouth sucked him off. His face was turning brighter by the second, he was sure of it, but luckily, none of his students were looking at him and were, for once, diligently working on their assignment.

Angry that his lover had the gull to do this to him while he was teaching class, Hiroki pressed his foot against Nowaki's erection. Nowaki moaned, the vibrations from it feeling marvelous on Hiroki's cock. Pushing off his shoe with the other foot, he brought it back to Nowaki's erection, pressing and rubbing up against it. In retaliation, Nowaki took his lover's cock even further into his mouth and sucked harder.

Soon enough, Hiroki was shuddering out his release into Nowaki's mouth, unable to hold back the moan it induced. A couple of his students looked up at the sound and stared at him questioningly. Hiroki glared heatedly at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!"

The few students who had looked up immediately had their heads back down. Thankfully, class was over soon and the students scattered out as fast as they could. As soon as the last one was gone, Hiroki got up from his desk and glared down at Nowaki who was grinning sheepishly up at him.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what emotional trauma you just put me through?" Hiroki yelled. "What if they had caught us? I would've been fired and—and—"

He was cut off when Nowaki got up and kissed him softly. The blissful moment was short lived as Hiroki grabbed a book and whacked his tall seme over the head with it.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily this time! Don't you ever do that again!" Hiroki snapped.

"Okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki agreed, still smiling goofily despite being hit with a book yet again. "I love you, Hiro-san." He exclaimed, bringing the irate professor into his arms.

"I-I love you too…" Hiroki admitted reluctantly.

* * *

You all wanted Nowaki to call, so he did. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review~! Bye bye~


End file.
